You Set My Heart Ablaze
by WhouffleGirl1303
Summary: Clara and the Doctor go back to the Great Fire of London unknowingly. While saving a baby from a burning building, Clara gets trapped, and the Doctor must save her! Lots of Whouffle. :)
1. Chapter 1

Clara stepped out of the TARDIS, and wrinkled her button nose at the sudden stench that filled the air.

"Oh, God! Doctor, what planet are we on?" Clara gagged, then waved her hand in front of her face to try and rid the poop-smelling fumes.

"Up up! You can't go outside yet! They don't allow women to wear that in these days, much less they know what you are wearing anyway." The Doctor said, while dashing about the console, pressing buttons. She was wearing her regular boots and skirt, and logically Clara supposed it would be best to change.

"You could at least tell me what year. So that I know what to get from the wardrobe." Clara rolled her eyes, and and shut the TARDIS doors.

"September 2, 1666, London! I got a Psychic Paper message! 'Help us!' over and over again." The Doctor said cheerfully, but then at Clara's exasperated glance, he continued.

"And, uh, maybe we can, uh, find a tavern of some sort, too?" He said, nervously. Clara gave in.

"Fine. Just no Cybermen or something, okay? Huh. September 2, 1666. That rings a bell. Which way is the wardrobe again?" Clara inquired, scratching her head. That date did sound familiar. What was today? She didn't remember.

"Down stairs, take a right, then a right, left and a left again."

"Aren't you going to get in a different set of clothes? Don't you think that'll... catch eyes?"

"No! Bow ties are ALWAYS in style. Bow ties are cool, aren't they?" The Doctor looked aghast, surprised that anyone would say such a thing about bow ties.

Clara rolled her eyes, laughing again. She started walking towards the wardrobe.

-

The Doctor was polishing a lever while he was waiting for Clara. How long did she have to take?Then the TARDIS was making groaning/upset noises.

"What's up? What do you mean?"

EEEEOOOOOO

"What? What do you mean we can't land here?" The Doctor stroked the console board, looking concerned.

But just then, Clara walked up the steps.

Woah. The Doctor did a double take. She was beautiful. Clara wore a dress somewhat like the one she (or one of her) wore in Victorian London, when she had worked in the bar.  
But this time, a white cloth covered her chestnut hair.

"Wow. Um. You look-ah, you look-" The Doctor stuttered, looking flustered, his cheeks starting to flush. Clara raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Ah- pretty! Um, very... beautiful. Now we can, uh-"

"Thanks, Doctor." Clara said, smiling. They joined arms, grinning, then walked out the TARDIS doors.

They turned up in a dark, smelly, cobblestone ally.

"Right then! Let's find where this message came from." The Doctor chirped, and checked the Paper again. "Looks like we'll have to head...that-a-way!" He pointed forward, and pulled Clara along.

-

"HELP! HELP! My wife and children are up there! HELP!" A man was yelling ahead of them. The Doctor and Clara exchanged worried glances, and ran through the large crowd running away from a smoking building.

 **Alright guys! More chapters coming. Please review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The whole street was on fire! Fire licked the sides of the wooden cottages. The man who seemed to own the first house was yelling out for help was in front.

"Oh my god! Doctor! Today is the Great London Fire! That's why I recognized the date! We need to help that man, and maybe a few other people, or they'll all die. Now!" Clara cried. She would feel so guilty if they did nothing.

"No! It's too dangerous. You go back to the TARDIS. I'll see what I can do, and-"

"NO. You are NOT doing this to me. I'm helping, and that's that." Clara growled. She hated it when he did this, even if he was "looking out for her".

Reluctantly, the Doctor nodded in approval. He knew he couldn't convince Clara otherwise.

The Doctor and Clara ran up to him.

"What? What do you need help with? What can we do?" The Doctor asked. Sort of a dumb question to ask, thought Clara.

"Me wife! Elizabeth! My sons and daughter! They are up in the attic! Me leg is crippled! I cannot reach them! Sir, please bring them to the safety of the street!" The man gasped.

"Of course, sir. We'll do what we can. Cross my hearts, they will be safe." The Doctor said, hurriedly. The middle aged man looked bewildered, but the Doctor and Clara ran into the burning cottage.

"OI! Just what do ye think ye doin', lassie?" The crippled man yelled after Clara, who was right behind the Doctor's heels.

"Helping out! What did you think?" Clara bellowed, exasperated.

"What? You be a young women! Let the man do the work! You can't help at all!" The crippled man laughed.

Clara was starting to dislike the man. "Do it look like I be caring?" Clara shouted sarcastically, and without further ado, ran in the house.

The thick black smoke was unbearable. But Clara thought that she must find the Doctor and help him. She covered her mouth with her white veil, picked up her skirts as high as she could go, and dashed up the smoldering stairs.

Suddenly, Clara heard the Doctor's voice.

"It's okay! I've got you, don't worry!" The Doctor coaxed to three children and a woman who looked Clara's age, over crackling sounds and screaming from around the neighborhood.

"DOCTOR! Take the kids and I'll get Elizabeth!" Clara bellowed again, then yelped and jumped back, as the roof started to cave in.

The Doctor wanted to protest, but decided against it. He picked up the toddler boy who was coughing away in one arm, a young, crying girl in the other, and an older boy ran behind him down the stairs.

While Elizabeth hacked and coughed, Clara put an arm around her, and guided her down the stairs.

"An angel, you must be. To save us, and-"

"Shh! It's okay! Save your breath! Here we go, you out first-" Clara whispered, her eyes watering. She guided Elizabeth's limp body out the front door and onto the grass.

"B-but! The neighbor's babe! She still be in there! Just an infant!" Elizabeth choked out.


	3. Chapter 3

You Set My Heart Ablaze: Chtp 3

"The neighbor's WHAT?!" Clara screeched. How could the woman never have told her that there was another kid in the burning house?

Without asking any questions, or without looking for the Doctor, (who was getting praise for saving the children) she ran back in.

Sure enough, a baby's cry pierced through the thick smoke. Following the cries, Clara rushed into a small nursery on fire. Clara wiped her sweating forehead with the white cloth, then grabbed a small infant in swaddling clothes out of a wooden crib. Hugging the child to her chest as hard as she could, then raced for the exit, trying not to trip on her long skirts.

Suddenly, a part of the flaming ceiling boughs fell down a few feet in front of her.

Clara tripped and fell on the ground, but then remembered the baby. Using all of her body mass, she protected the wailing child from the heat and fire.

"Doctor!" Clara croaked. The smoke burned her lungs. A few more pieces of ceiling fell on top of her, trapping her from getting up. Clara wanted to run out the door, maybe jump out the window and save herself. But, she thought, the child first. Protect the kid.

 **Sorry this was so short. More reviews? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile...

"Thank you so much, sir! For saving my children and wife. Such bravery! Such gallantry! And-" the crippled man was praising the Doctor (who was trying to scoot away) but then Elizabeth broke in.

"Where's that young-*cough hack* maid that saved me? Where's she?" Elizabeth choked out.

Wait. Where was Clara? The Doctor started to worry. He had just saw her!

"Where did you see her? Did she go back in?" The Doctor whispered sternly. He grabbed onto the shoulders of Elizabeth.

"I-I dunno, sir! I think she went back in! For the neighbor's babe, Anne!"

"THE NEIGHBOR'S WHAT?!" The Doctor bellowed. He should have never left her!

The cottage and the rest of the street was in near ruins. The whole street seemed charcoal black, and smoldering. Roofs were just starting to cave in. The Doctor had to get in there before their cottage's roof did, too.

By now, after he ran into the burnt black cottage, the smoke was horrible. He didn't care if even he, a Time Lord, couldn't breathe, but The Doctor could only think of Clara. His Clara.

"CLARA!" The Doctor shouted with the last of his fresh air. He started to sweat, but not just because of the heat.

"Dammit." He tripped over a charred ceiling bow. A soft groan came from underneath the burning pile of wood.

"Clara? Clara! Oh my god. I- I'm so sorry, I-"

"Shut up, Chin, and get this thing off me and the baby." Clara groaned, close to unconsciousness.

With all of his renowned strength, the Doctor heaved up the bows, he didn't care if they were searing hot. He threw the bow as far as he could away from Clara. The Doctor lifted her and the now mute baby in his surprisingly strong arms, bridal like.

"Clara, I am so. So. Sorry. I should've never left you- Clara? CLARA?!" She had just passed out.

As fast as he could with Clara safely in his arms, he waddled to the entrance. The roof was now in for a full-go cave-in.

The Doctor gasped the fresh air out the door. Quickly Elizabeth took Anne, the baby, and backed away, in fear of the Doctor's upset eyes. He set Clara on the green grass softly.

The Doctor felt her face, and it showed no signs of life. "No, no, this can't be right, not my Clara. No!"

He then tried CPR hurriedly. The Doctor held her nose firmly, took and breath, and let his air go inside of her. Wait 5 seconds, then heart pump. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Wait 2 more seconds, then repeat. On-lookers looked confused and whispered, as they had never seen anything so strange before.

"Just forget it, man! 'Tis only a girl. There be other ones." The crippled man bellowed. The look that the Doctor gave him made him jump back so far, he almost crashed in the burning house behind him, starting his breeches on fire.

After another minute, the Doctor started getting frantic. One more breath, and-

Suddenly, Clara gasped and coughed. The Doctor sighed blissfully, so, so happy that his Clara was alive. Cheers and glances of disbelief broke out in the crowd that grew around them.

"D-doctor, what hap-pened?" The air burning her scratchy throat. She gasped again, and sat upright. "Where's the baby? Is she okay? What-"

"Easy, easy! Everybody! Move back, what is this? The baby's fine. It's okay. I almost lost you, Clara. My Clara." The Doctor sighed again in relief.

The Doctor put a strong arm around Clara's limp body, and guided her back towards the TARDIS on cobblestone streets, while she rasped out questions.

"But what about th-the other people? We can't just leave them! And the fire goes on for about 4 more days! Can't we save some people?"

The Doctor sighed. "It's a fixed point in time. And! You saved about 5 people in there! That's nothing to sneeze at. Or cough. I never understood that last phrase.

"One thing is for certain." He went on, and he held the door open for her, while she was trying to protest. "We are NEVER going back to the Great Fire of London again. I almost lost you. I could never do that again. My Clara."

They smiled, then Clara gave him a big hug. Taken aback, the Doctor halted for a second, and then he swung her around the Console Room a bit.

"So! You need rest! You just had a near-death experience!"

"Well, I do seem to have a lot of those traveling with you." Clara smirked.

"Yes, well, that won't happen again! Not on my watch. So! Blackpool. Let's get you home."

"Doctor?"

"Mmhm?"

"Thanks, Chin."

"Anytime, Clara."

 **Hey guys! That's all, folks. Hope you like it! Reviews are necessary for further improvement. :)**


End file.
